


In Paris,We Dance

by ThunderAllAround



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAllAround/pseuds/ThunderAllAround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is cool,love is in the air,as they danced into the night. Nate and Sophie.Just a little Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Paris,We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't own Leverage and all that disclaimer stuff insert here

The night was cold,he placed his arm around her holding her close,sharing his body heat with her. She leans her head against his shoulder,a smile playing on her lips,tugging at the corners of her mouth. He doesn't have to look at her to know she is smiling because he also shares an identical smile. A gentle snow fall blankets the grounds as the smell of flowers tucked away in floral shop windows give off an aroma to the already beautiful evening. The sun sets in the west of the sky giving off a pink hue to the darkening sky. As they reach the tower he removes his arm from her taking her hand and pulling her close his blue eyes meeting with her much darker softer eyes.

The sound of violins can be heard in the background playing a tune of _'J'ai deux amours'_. His arm found it's way around her waist while his hand held hers. Her head rested against his chest,the steady sound of his heart beat echoing in her ear. The night was perfect,no words were needed. The silence between the two spoke a thousands words,their hearts both skipping a beat every time the other took a breath. He only spoke a few words to her.

"I love you,Sophie." Her smile gave him the answer he needed as she spoke back with only a few words.

"I love you too,Nate. "Her voice just like his,was barely above a whisper.

Once again silence feel between the two,but one thing they will remember. _In Paris,They Danced._


End file.
